A full saiyen
by Flame779
Summary: Goku x vegeta vegeta x goku Goku rapes vegeta when someone controls his mind now vegeta has to trust goku cause hes the one out of w million saiyen who can be a male and have a child For the sake of it? Will vegeta learn to love goku or will vegetas pregnancy get in the way?
1. Rape

**Warnings- rape swearing mpreg vegeta x goku **

**Don't like **

**Don't read **

Goku growled at vegeta someone had taken over his mind he growled as he grabbed vegetas arms and pinned them above his head Vegeta was weak and hurt he thrashed and cried as goku was undressed "goku please!" Shouted vegeta begging to be elf go

He had never felt so hopeless so so so useless it hurt

He cried as goku took him

After it was done piccolo and yamcha burst through the door Vegeta was crying and undressed while goku was smirking and also undressed Vegeta was on the floor

"Vegeta!" Shouted krillin appearing they nearly threw up at the sight Vegeta was whimpering "goku you didn't..." Said yamcha as piccolo helped the sobbing saiyen off the floor

Vegeta was always angry always unemotional but this would've made anyone cry

It would've made everyone beg for mercy and to stop

For vegeta had been raped and he felt ashamed hurt and in pain

His best Friend the person who allowed him to live did this to him

Fuck it to hell mind control

Whoever was controlling him was some sick basterdfo do this

After the mind control person had been defeated goku had returned to normal but vegeta still avoided the saiyen

For the fact that this had happened

Vegeta woke up and ran towards the bathroom throwing up and pushing himself up

"I can't be pregnant theirs no way that only effected one out of all the saiyens" Said vegeta

He walked out but as soon as he was met with the scent of eggs ran and threw up

Bulma was worried and when he fainted didn't help either

When vegeta woke up bulma was in tears

"So you've been cheating on me huh?" She asked "no what!? Bulma" Said vegeta "your pregnant vegeta how is that not! Cheating on me!" Growled bulma

"I was raped that's how..." reluctantly admitted vegeta bulma was disgusted "get out now" she growled vegeta nodded and left he was disgusting

After all

His body was violated

**This is the prologue And bulma is mad at vegeta cause she thinks he's lying **

**But the next chapter **

**Will tell the truth **


	2. Fire

Bulma called yamcha and the z gang she started ranting

"Vegetas pregnant and he just says he's been raped I knew the dude was a sick bastered but this tales the cake!" Growled bulma

"Wait Vegetas pregnant!?" Shouted goku and the rest of the gang to shout in shock

"He was raped bulma" Said yamcha glancing at the others

Piccolos face scrunched up Vegeta was a strong and brave warrior to make him cry? Was near impossible but this act broken him the act destroyed his walls it was just hard to watch vegeta

Bulmas face faded from anger to guilt

"Whoever raped vegeta must've been really strong!" Said goku

Gohan has enough after seeing his father rape vegeta he couldn't look at his father without growling

"YOU RAPED HIM YOU IDIOT!!" Shouted Gohan

Chi-chi and goku had broken up ages ago when goku returned from the dead Goku was gaping and his eyes were wide in shock

"M.me?" Asked goku

"Yes you!" Said Gohan

Yamcha touched his shoulder

"That's enough kid" Said piccolo

"No! He needs to know what he did when he was under the control of Jilikal" Said Gohan

"I raped vegeta?" Asked goku well whispered to himself

He felt sick of himself he felt disgusted with himself and angry what had he done why didn't vegeta kill him already?

Because he was scared?

Goku realised

Vegeta flinched and ran off whenever goku was near he didn't look at goku and flinched when someone touched him and shook wheneveee goku touched him

Had goku gone and broken vegeta?

Bulma was angry

"YOU SICK TWISTED TWIT!" Shouted bulma to goku

Goku wipes his eyes

"What have I done?" He asked himself

He teleported to Vegetas ki and saw vegeta

Vegeta was crying with a hand On his stomach in a pitch black alley he froze seeing goku

"L.leave me alone" Said vegeta

"No vegeta im sorry" Said goku

Vegeta stared him in the eye

"SORRY DOESNT TAKE BACK THIS MISTAKE DOES IT!? IT DOESNT FREE ME FROM BEING PREGNANT IT DOESNT HELP!! ITS JUST WORDS!" Said vegeta hitting goku

Goku used instant transmission and appeared in a sucluded forest vegeta hitting him and him fighting back having to be careful not to hurt vegeta stomach or it might kill his child

His child?

A baby with vegeta

Now that sounded strange

Vegetas eyes were clouded by tears and anger drove his movements The z gang knew better then to get involved but they were still scared for the child's well being

Goku hugged vegeta vegeta struggled to get out his grip "don't do it again no!" Shouted vegeta thinking gokus gonna rape him again

"Vegeta I know sorry won't help you- our problem but vegeta I wasn't in control you know that right?" Asked goku vegeta suddenly went limp and goku panicked

"Did I hurt him!!" Asked goku "no he just fainted" Said bulma bluntly "wow it's hard to believe the same guy who killed me is crying the emotionless killer having a child? It's just crazy and the guy who protects the world and raping him? It's just a lot to take in" Said Tien

Goku sighed and used instant transmission to capsule corp

"Put him in the infirmary I'd like to run some tests" Said bulma

Goku placed vegeta on the imfirmary table and when he woke up he felt someone pulling up his shirt and screamed thrashing Goku grabbed his arms

"NO NO NO!" Shoute vegeta tears streaming down his face

He was trying so hard to get free screaming he only saw gokus smirking face as goku pulled up His shirt

"NO HELP ME SOMEONE please goku!" Begged vegeta

"Let me go!" Shouted vegeta a syringe was placed in his neck and he fell asleep

Everyone was shocked and staring at the saiyen prince

He already had a little bump barely noticeable

"How long?" Asked goku

"2 or 1 months saiyens grow faster then humans but still has a 9 month pregnancy resulting to mood swings 3 months and having morning sickness the entire time cause the child pushes down on the stomach more and theirs milk glands in his chest so maybe they will grow I'm not that her other he will also gain more of a feminine build with wider hips and more" Said bulma

"Your joking" scoffed a voice behind them Vegeta was up with a hand on his stomach he looked like trash bags under his eyes tear streaks down his face

Just then Beerus and whis arrived "my miss bulma what happened to vegeta?" Asked whi's "he better be alright Cause universe 11 has challenged us to a fight" Said Beerus "and you excepted!?" Shouted Gohan "Yes But it's only 2 on 2 jiren and Toppo against vegeta and goku" Said Beerus "Sorry But vegeta can't compete" Said goku

"Why is that?" Asked whis "Hes pregnant" Said bulma "my who's the father" Asked whis "PREGNANT!?!!??" Shouted Beerus "one goku's the father and the other yes!" Said bulma

"Did vegeta actually give himself up prey tell?" Asked whis "no i raped him when I was under mind control" admitted goku looking down vegeta crossed his arms "and now I'm left with this i can't train or else goku might blow but I know someone who could fight for me..." Said vegeta

"Who?" Asked Beerus "my sister she survived planet Vegetas explosion but she is lost if we can find her well jiren isn't gonna stand a chance fires the strongest mortal I know off even stronger then jiren or super saiyen ultra blue" Said vegeta smirking

"I never heard of her" Said Beerus "she tends to stray in the shadows Beerus sama she isn't well known but competes against some angels winning every time she's not well known but one of the only warriors to defeat me in a long time" Said whi's "and you knew about her and you never told me!?" Shouted Beerus "must've slipped my mind" laughed whi's

"So how are we gonna find her?" Asked Gohan "well I know Fire well she prefers cold Plenets to warm planets particular planets that rain and snow that crosses out a lot of planets and she prefers planets where the ground can be seen and not deadly sh emsy be one of the strongest people in the universe but even she doesn't like having to hurt someone 24/7" Said vegeta "how do you know this?" Asked Tien

"She's my sister" said vegeta

"So are we going?" Asked goku "Yeah ive got a space ship it will fit all of us" Said bulma "ok" Said vegeta "wait your going vegeta?" Asked krillin "Yes" Said vegeta glaring "well umm don't you think I'm your current umm state you should stay?" Suggested yamcha vegetw growled "no" he said "he's right vegeta your not going" Said goku

**10 minutes later**

Vegeta was smirking standing while Beerus and whis were laughing and bulma was trying not to laugh as they all laughed st gokus unimused face "don't ban the prince of saiyens from doing something cause he doesn't take orders" Smirked vegeta

Goku laughed as they arrived on the planet

"Yep this is the planet" Said vegeta

They walked outside and were met by half rain and half snow they all took a breath of fresh air smiling they began to walk when them rope surrounded their feet and they were suspending in mid air a tree next to them

They saw a black figure approach them a mask covered their entire head only showing her two navy blue eyes her trousers were leggings and black as well as her armoured shirt

"Hello fire" Said vegeta fire smirked and pulled off her hood "Hey bro" Said fire as she took out a knife and cut the ropes

Whis was laughing as Beerus looked unimused "are you fire?" He asked "who's asking?" Asked fire "Beerus god of destruction" Said Beerus

"Explain while we walk what's going on?" Asked fire

When they arrived at fires house fire had started well a fire

"Your joking" laughed fire

"Who's stupid enough to bet that the universe will switch gods!" Laughed fire

Beerus glared at her

Fire was definitely a saiyen

She was brash rude and confident insulting anyone

"So whats up with the child?" Asked fire

They all froze as fire Asked vegeta. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes

"I'm pregnant that's all you need to know" growled vegeta

Fire crossed her arms

"I'm not fighting for universe 7 till someone tells me why my brother is pregnant with my nephew?" Asked fire

"Goku raped him that's why" Said yamcha

Vegeta shakes his head as fire balled up her fist

"He did what??" She Asked in a deathly calm tone

Fires power increased dramatically they all couldn't believe it she was way stronger then goku or jiren She hit goku and sent him flying Vegeta touched her shoulder and shook his head fire looked at him a sneer written across her feautures Before nodding

"I'll fight for universe 7 I want my nephew to grow up" Said fire

"How do you know it's a boy?" Asked Tien

"A baby boys ki is stronger then a baby girls ki, females are naturally all born female with 10 ki level and all born Male with 16" Said fire

"Let's head back" Suggested krillin

Vegetas stomach growled and vegeta frowned as fie laughed

"I always knew you'd be pregnant before me" she laughed

"Well I didn't live in loneliness my entire life" growled vegeta

Fire laughed As goku returned

"Let's head back"

**Trust me adding fire was no mistake **

**Muhahahahahahahahaha**

**Just follow me in this story I'm not giving this away**


	3. Random

Vegeta felt angered and hungry on the ship trying to keep a hand away from his grumbling stomach fire as on the roof sleeping like a bat goku approached vegeta

"Look vegeta... I want to be apart of my sons life" Said goku

"That's new" Said vegeta looking away

Goku placed a hand on Vegetas stomach and vegeta was still looking away a very pink blush coating his cheeks as goku moved his hands in a circular motion

He didn't want to admit it felt good

Goku smiled at vegeta was vegeta no longer afraid of him? Well it was obvious vegeta still wouldn't let goku kiss or heck touch him without screaming and remembering but maybe

Their was hope for them yet

They heard a shriek and a bang and laughed as they saw fire growling and chasing after a shaking yamcha

"YOU WAKE ME UP!" shouted fire

Their sweat dropped

"It's weird seeing this from the other side" Said Beerus

They laughed as fire tackled yamcha hitting him in the face multiple times, angrily when she was done they gave him 5 sensu beans he finally got up

They landed and fire walked inside her mask on everyone rolled their eyes

"So food?" Asked bulma

"Food?" Asked fire

Their sweat dropped again this girl! Vegeta was laughing his head off at his sister when he sucked in a breath as a hunger pain shot through him

"I haven't ate anything for near well I'm 18 so 16 years" Said fire

Bulma made food for fire and goku ate vegeta glared at his sister who was giving him her food

"Look vegeta I saw you suck in that breath obviously hunger pains I am not pregnant nor do I need food this is also way to much for me to eat you whoever need the food and have to eat twice a saiyen appetite so here" Said fire smiling at him

They looked up and vegeta shook his head sighing

"You haven't changed one bit haven't you?" He asked not taking the food

"Nope!" Smiled fire

"Vegeta please? If not for your child do it for me? Do it for your little sister! Please vegeta! You know what happens to a saiyen when their baby doesn't survive they pass to! Please vegeta" Said fire

They stared slack jawed as the prince of stubbornness nodded and ate

Fire was right he ate more then goku Twice a saiyens appetite

But then he finished wiping his mouth he gave a plate of chicken nuggets to fire and fire ate as fast as vegeta did

"Mmmm" Said fire

Vegeta rolled his eyes crossing his arms

"Hey vegeta shouldn't we get fire some normal clothes?" Asked yamcha

"Ask fire not me" Said vegeta

"Yeah but your her brother you know more about her then I do" said yamcha

"I despise you so no!" Said vegeta growling

Krillin was looking at him in wonder

"What baldy?" Asked vegeta

"You really look different" he said vegeta scowled

"How so?" Asked yamcha

"His hips are wider that's the only thing different and the buldge in his t shirt and he's losing his muscle definition" Said piccolo

Vegeta growled

"You calling me fat!" Shouted vegeta

"No" Said piccolo

"Seems like it" growled vegeta

"He's just saying you look leaner and less like a muscle god" Said bulma

Goku just nodded

"You missed something" he whispered to piccolo

"His thighs are bigger and so is his chest" Said goku

Fire started laughing

"You forgot 'bout saiyen heading" she said as she pointed to a fuming Vegeta approaching them

He hit goku and goku flew clutching his broken nose piccolo was in a lot more pain he was growling It was easy to see the changes straight up at him but his scowl was still their "I'll get them a sensu bean follow me piccolo goku" Said fire

They followed her

"You know you basically just said he's becoming a mum? Right his body has to change to a woman's body for the birth of the child and to feed the child once the child is born and is out of breast feeding he will be back to his normal self maybe not having the same muscle but being lean and strong it's extremely uncomfortable for Him so pick on him again and it will be the death of you" Said fire growling

She handed piccolo a bean and he swallowed but fires hand hovered over gokus when she looked in his eyes and grabbed his wrist

"I love my brother and I will do anything to keep him safe break his heart again hurt him again and he with him I know he's still scared but he needs you even though he says he doesn't he's in a lot of pain promise me goku say you'll always be by his side" Said fire

"I promise" Said goku sincere and fire smiled at him before handing him a sensu bean

When they arrived back they were trying to keep vegeta from killing yamcha and krillin everyone else was holding back the angered prince

"What happened?" Asked goku hugging a struggling vegeta

"Well yamcha Said vegeta was growing fat after vegeta insulted him then krillin agreed and you came here he meant it as a joke" said Tien

"NOT HIS FAULT IM CARRYING A CHILD!" Shouted vegeta

"AND AM MALE!" he continued

Fire was snarling like a wolf anger evident in her eyes.

"Run" Said piccolo to yamcha

Vegeta was tired after a lot of struggling that he fell asleep in goku's arms

"Well we're going shopping tomorrow for vegeta and fire" Said bulma

"Ok?" Agreed bulma

**The next morning **

Goku woke up and ran to Vegetas bathroom when he heard someone throwing up he went next to vegeta and rubbed his back while vegeta threw up he blushed when he saw vegeta vegeta was in a baggy top his hair was more wild then his own his hair was down his back and it wasnt up in its usual do

When vegeta finished throwing up he brushed his teeth "yuck" he said "what's with the hair" Asked goku vegeta looked in the mirror and saw his hair was no longer in that flame like hair

Buy instead down how to his shoulders covering his left eye he frowned

"What saiyens take on a new hair style while their pregnant so that their usual hair style doesn't get in the way" he said

"That's stupid" Said Gohan

"Yep" agreed Vegeta

"We're going shopping by the way" Said a female voice

"Fire Your joking?" Asked vegeta

"Nope! What is shopping anyway" Said fire

Vegeta stifled a laugh and goku couldn't believe what he was seeing Vegeta was smiling

"Ok!" Said vegeta

"Trust me you don't want to miss this" Said vegeta smirking

They arrived at the mall vegeta glaring at any person who looked at him strange

Goku sling his arm round Vegetas shoulders at one point glaring at some boy eyeing up vegeta like a creep

"Vegeta why did you not tell me shopping was this!" Shouted fire

Vegeta laughed at his sister who was wearing a pink poofy blouse with pink fruffles and tight jean shorts

"Yeah no" Said vegeta glaring at bulma and the cashier looking at fires legs and smirking

"I second that" Said fire looking round seeing everyone else looking at her

"Fine" Said bulma

"Try this on" Said vegeta handing fire some clothes

Fire nodded and came out smiling

She was wearing a leather jacket with a red t shirt and black ripped jeans

"Now let's get vegeta some clothes" Said bulma

They took a few blue t shirts and trousers

And head home

Vegeta was glaring out the window

'_Have I really gotten that fat?' _He asked himself in his head staring down at his perturbing stomach through his shirt he sighed and put a hand on it

"No" said goku he didnt realise he said it out loud fire shook her head

"Irs not fat vegeta it's just a child growing inside you vegeta" said fire

Goku smiled at vegeta and vegeta nodded


	4. Fat

Vegeta sat on his bed a hand on his stomach while the other was behind his head sighing

Goku walked in smiling at him vegeta looked up "what is it kakarot?" Asked vegeta sighing "think I can sleep in here tonight?" He asked "I don't give a shit" Said vegeta goku smiled and got in bed with vegeta

"So why are you up?" Asked goku "thinking" replied vegeta "what about?" Pestered goku

Vegeta sighed he didn't want to tell goku it sounded ridiculous he was fat but it was for the child to grow but he also felt the need to rant about it then he felt a good amount of pain cause of his hips widening and the place where the baby come out of growing and cramps as well as the fact a saiyen child burns its mum... or dad in this specific case if it's angry and trust me the child tooknafter vegeta it was angry with everything

"Well I'm fat for one and for two pain" Said vegeta goku sighed as he put his hands on Vegetas stomach rubbing it in circular patterns sighing "vegeta it's normal to feel fat the child is big for a two month old and for the pain you should ask Fire she knows more about saiyen birth then anyone here" Said goku serious

"But usually you'll be in no t shirt at night what's wrong with you?" Asked goku vegeta blushed "ummm body conscious yah know cause I'm fat" Said vegeta goku rolled his eyes and slowly took of Vegetas shirt vegeta nearly cried rememberin the rape

But then remembered goku wasn't under control anymore

So it took all of his bravery and let goku take off his shirt Vegeta laid down on his side smiling as goku wrapped his arms against Vegetas waist "don't listen to what they say anyway your perfect" Said goku

Vegeta grunted in response and goku laughed goku _knew_ vegeta was blushing

**The next morning **

When goku woke up he was pleased to see a calm Vegeta and smiled to himself Goku noticed vegeta was shirtless and looked st his body ten once toned abs were replaced by a bump it wasn't huge but not small either around the size of gokus palm and Vegetas waist had grown to and goku smiled to himself

"No! Shouted vegeta "please fire your the only person who knows what a saiyen pregnancy is! You know how to deal with it and how the men give birth!" Said bulma

"No!" Shouted fire

"Please fire if not for your nephew do it for your brother! Fire none of us know how and it could kill him!" Said bulma

Fire froze at that

how selfish was she being by saying no she was putting at risk her nephew and her brother she growled st herself

"I'll help but Saiyen pregnancy it can happen at any time most likely 9 months though" Said fire

"Didn't saiyens have these pod things?" Asked bulma

Fire was surprised how did she know about them

"Well Yes it was considered unnatural to be born like how Vegetas child is born and other saiyens would call them jihmoloptya meaning mistake and one of the highest saiyen Insults" Said fire

Fire heard anger and ki blasts being thrown and groaned

Goku was hiding one minute he had Vegeta snuggling him then the next vegeta growling and trying to kill him

Gee he did not make sense

"Vegeta stop your gonna harm the child" Said goku

"So its just the child you care about not me" Said Vegeta sniffling

Goku nearly fainted

Now he was sad

Kami help

Beerus and whis we're laughing

"What you laughing at?" Growled vegeta

Yamcha smirked

"At you" He said

Vegeta screamed and threw everything at Beerus Beerus was dodging and whi's was still laughing

"You've done it now Lord Beerus" Said whi's

Fire rolled her eyes and grabbed Vegetas fist holding up her hands

"Go on" She Said

He growled and hit her fists anger in every movement

"What did you do?" Asked bulma

"I asked if he wanted anything to eat and he just blew up saying do you think I'm fat and then going mad!" Said goku whimpering in fear

Fire came in with a smiling vegeta she looked like she was ready to just burst out and scream what the hell jst happened but didn't instead grabbed a couch pillow and screamed the words into the poor pillow

"So... any food?" Asked vegeta

They all anime fainted


	5. Kiss

Vegeta glared at goku "you want me to go in a swimming pool like this?" He asked

Goku gulped "Yep" He Said hestitant

Vegeta pinched his nose he still was 2 months pregnant and already had the symptoms of pregnancy all of them including mood swings

Vegeta just walked off goku laughed

No pool

"No! You imbecil!" Said vegeta

"Vegeta common just for a check up!" Begged goku

"I swear no kakarot!" Said vegeta

"I'll drag you There!" Threatened goku

Vegeta raised an eye brow

**10 minutes later **

Vegeta Is being dragged by goku across capsule corp when he finally found the infirmary! He opened the door and fire had looked at him quizzically

"Ok so put vegeta on the desk and we'll start" Said bulma

Goku nodded and placed vegeta on the hospital bed vegeta felt his shirt get lift up a bit by bulma as a cold gel was smudged whiner his stomach He shivered fire smirked as she got out a pen looking thingy and put it on his stomach

They saw a blob and bulma looked shocked

"Well the child is growing at a steady pace I don't think it will arrive early because it is still small compared to most saiyen 2 month old children come back in a month and we'll check on your child's growth" Said fire

They stared at her in shock

"Small!?" They all Shouted

"yes usually saiyen babies are much bigger then this!" Said fire

"So I should be bigger then this?" Asked vegeta

"Yeah Sorry bur by your final month you should have to ask for help in doing most certain things definitely picking up stuff or getting off the couch" Said fire

Vegeta face paled and goku laughed at the image

"I guess you've got to get used to me helping you geta" Said goku

"Where did geta come from?" Asked vegeta

Goku shrugged and laughed

"Hello dande this is quite the surprise!" Smiled krillin

"Supreme ki what do you guys want?" Asked 18

"We csme to see if the rumours are true" Said dande

"What rumours?" Asked piccolo

"That vegeta is pregnant" Said supreme ki

Just then vegeta came down stairs with goku beside him smiling like the idiot he is Supreme ki and dande pokes at vegetas stomach Finding it hard push but soft to the touch vegeta growled

"My you've gotten big haven't you vegeta" laughed supreme ki

"Shut up" hissed vegeta Moving back

Dande was Shocked

"So who got the almighty saiyen prince to bow down" Said dande

Vegeta rubbed his eyes and ran upstairs sobs was heard

"What did I say?" Asked dande

"Something that would send anyone into tears" Said bulma growling as goku Ran upstairs

Beerus was holding back an angered fire

"LEAVE NOW!" Shouted fire

They nodded and left

"Vegeta... open up" Said goku knocking on the door

What he didn't expect was the fact that vegeta had hugged him in the hallway

"Goku I don't know anymore everything is just so confusing part of me wants to scream out loud and shout to the world I'm scared buy at the same time I don't want to I wanna cry and laugh at my weakness I'm sorry" Said vegeta

"What for?" Asked goku

"Everything" Said vegeta

Goku Pulled up vegetas chin and

Kissed him


	6. Belmod-date

**Goku- 26 **

**Vegeta- 25 **

**Yes I'm making vegeta younger then goku! And pretty young at that but still!**

Goku didn't ever think he would be in this position kissing a man no less it surprised him how far his adventures came

But looking back he couldn't imagine it any other way

Vegeta has been his partner in crime a long time and now? He has feelings for him

And when they pulled apart vegeta had his head in his shoulder

"Vegeta... none of this is your fault if only I hadn't been so weak that I didn't get under mine control vegeta I'm sorry" Said goku

"Goku I'm scared of what the future holds" Said vegeta

"Vegeta I'll tell you something so am I! We're all scared fires up crying at night cause of nightmares of you dying bulmas tinkering in the lap to keep her mind of everything we're all scared vegeta we're here to help" Said goku

"How can you act like an idiot but now you sound smart?" Asked vegeta

Goku chuckled

"A gift I guess" he said

Vegeta Smiled

"Will you go on a date with me vegeta?" Asked goku

He didn't know how those words slipped out but they did goku could feel vegeta freeze

"Yes" He Said

Goku could've jumped for joy but instead he smiled a massive dorky smile

"Your a moron you know that" insulted vegeta crossing his arms at goku

"Your mood swings drive me crazy" Said goku

Vegeta shrugged and smiled

"Blame our child that brat likes to keep me up at night" Said vegeta Placing a hand on his stomach

Goku laughed at him and smiled vegeta was back to being the sarcastic snide

"You know this makes you a mummy right?" Asked goku

"Yeah I know" Said vegeta

Goku grabbed Vegetas Hand and saw fire talking to a boy (her age) outside Vegeta growled in his throat who was he!? Fire walked back in blushing

"Well...I got a date" Said fire shrugging

Goku was sure of it Vegeta was about to kill this boy

"Who is he?" Asked bulma

"Striker or whatever he works at capsule corp nice guy I've been talking to him since I came here" said fire

"Striker!? He's my brother!" Said bulma

"He never mentioned that when he flirts with me he's a cheater I know I know he's a flirt as well but in truth I don't care if he does" Said fire

"How about you and vegeta go on a double date?" Said krillin

Vegeta blushed red and goku laughed

"Nice for you bro!" Said fire

"Will it kill you to call me by my name?" Asked vegeta

"Nope! But bro suits you well for me" Said fire smirking

They all laughed as vegeta tackled fire and ticked her

"LET ME (laughs) GO BAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA" Laughed fire

Vegeta finally decided he was done torturing her and let her go when fire turned purple

"I don't mind that idea" Said vegeta chuckling at his sister

"Your stil tikclish" he taunted

Fire glared and panted

"S.sure" said fire well panted

"Let's go then but if Striker looks at vegeta weirdly I'm killing him" Said fire growling

"Me and you both sister" laughed goku

"She's my sister and I'm not a child!" Said vegeta crossing his arms

"How can someone be so short but at the same time intimidating" said yamcha

Fire ran behind the couch and goku covered his ears

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Shouted fire

"I AM NOT SHORT!" shouted vegeta

Yamcha ducked and avoided many ki blasts

"Well His ki is not as strong as before but still powerful enough to defeat anyone here except for goku and me" Said fire

They heard laughing and all walked outside to see Belmod

"So ready to lose?" Asked Belmod

"No" said Beerus

"One of your players is pregnant where is that slut?" Asked Belmod

Vegeta hid behind goku and goku growled

"Oh vegeta your the one who's pregnant how rich" laughed Belmod

"Shut up before I kill you you short mouse!" Shouted fire growling

"I'm a god! How dare you insult me!" Shouted Belmod

"Well god or no god no one insults my brother!" Growled fire

"Is she fighting?" Asked Belmod

"Yes!" Beerus Said

"Hardly be a challenge her ki is weak" Said Belmod

"Have you never heard of taking down your ki lowering it down" Asked fire laughing Evilly

They walked out and saw a space cube

"What the hell is this?" Asked fire

"A space cube" said whi's

Fire was so confused


	7. No

Vegeta sat in the cube and stared down at them

"Is this how anxious it feels to see if they come out alive?" Asked vegeta

"Yeah it is" Said bulma

They stared down at the fight

"GOKU YOUR AN IDIOT!!!! DONT-" Shouted fire before goku went flying

Fire stood up and just walked away Beerus dragged her back

"But he's so stupid! He's a power idiot!" Shouted fire angrily

Goku had defeated top already but now He was facing jiren and got knocked off

"She won't be much of a match for jiren" Said Belmod to Marcarita

"I wouldn't say that Belmod" Said Marcarita

"What do you mean?" Asked Belmod

"She's holding back" Said Marcarita

Fire smirked as jiren kept hitting her his shocked face was priceless when he hit fire in the face but only a small dribble of blood cams from her mouth

When she wiped it away she smirked

"Try again" Said fire

She let him hit her arms before getting bored and sticking out her finger flying in the air

She shot at him a red single line when it hit it sent him flying

Fire was smirking

"No way..." Said Belmod

Beerus smirked

"I'm stronger then you think" she said

"Well if your as big as a slut as your brother your useless!" Shouted someone

Fire glared hatred at someone from universe 11 She screamed her ki glaring dangerously sending everyone even the angels in shock and went berserk on jiren hitting him once twice and more

She was out of control jiren didn't stand a chance

He flew out of the ring

Fire screamed some more as sparks flew high and the ground shook with fury her hair turned red with fury her eye black as night and she grew taller her tail wished angrily and they all stared at her shock coating their faces It matched zehn oh Sama's and more stronger

"FIRE STOP YOUR GONNA DIE!" Shouted vegeta flying up to fire goku grabbing him fire screamed more "DONT DO THIS!" He Shouted kicking goku and flying up her height

"Fire your not the monster people say you are" Said vegeta "don't prove them right" Said vegeta fire looked at him and her pupils came back and she powered down vegeta looked worried

"She's fine it's just the power... took a toll" Said Beerus

Fire was singed burns on her head bleeding she was hurt

"We win Belmod" Said Beerus

Belmod nodded definitely wanting fire for his team in the next tournament and left

"What's the chance I can recruit her for universe 11" he asked watching as people tended to jiren

"None She is very loyal to the people she loves and you can tell she will kill you if you threaten her friends and family"Said Marcarita

Vegeta gasped as a sharp kick to his stomach sent him down blood below him

"No..." he whispered

**I am leaving you guys on a cliffhanger **

**...**

**Ok next chap out in a bit **


	8. Date

They were all panicking as goku used instant transmission to take them all home

"Vegeta" Said bulma

Fires eyes opened and she saw her brother staring at the ground his trousers soaked with blood she groaned and got up Hand on her head she didn't feel the child's ki

"No..." he said

Fire felt like crying and she did

"Don't say it" Said fire

She hugged vegeta as he hugged her back and fire cried into his shoulder Goku was at los for words

His child had died

Fires eyes widened as she picked up on a very very weak ki

"H.hes al.alive!" Shouted fire

She was smiling

"W.what?" Asked vegeta placing a hand on his stomach smiling

"Common vegeta I know how to help this child! Vegeta! Hurry we don't have much time follow me!" Shouted fire running off into the infirmary

Vegeta followed and so did bulma and goku

"Get goku our of here!" Said fire bulma pushed out goku and made vegeta go unscious

It has been 6 hours of constant worry when finally they heard a happy cry of

"YOU DID IT!" Shouted by bulma

Fire walked outside happy tears streaming down her face

"The chulos saved took a while but I managed to save it" Said fire shrugging

"Couldn't you have used to operation to cut out the child?" Asked krillin

Fires eye twitched in annoyance

"No saiyens are different then humans saiyens grow like blobs till the 7 month when they start to grow arms and legs and a tail and everything else so Vegeta will be bigger by the 7 month but cause the child is pretty small he might have to be 10 months pregnant saiyen babies can come at any time past the 8th month" explained fire

"It's creepy how much you know" Said yamcha

"What? I took medical classes for aliens I was a medical doctor on frieza's ship at the age 4 before I got moved up to elite and then vegeta left and so did I" sighed fire

"Well that's young to be a doctor" Said bulma

"I was one of the only few who could stomach touching peoples-" Said fire

"I do not want to know anymore!" Shouted krillin

"Insides? What did you think I was gonna say?" Asked fire

Their sweat dropped

"Nothing" Said krillin

Vegeta groaned as he woke up

"So..." he asked

"Well your having twins for one" Smirked fire

"Twins!?" Shouted them

"Yeah trust me it would've took 3 hours if it wasn't for the fact their was two" Said fire

Vegeta fainted

"I'm done with this shit" said fire walking outside

"So double date?" Asked goku

They facepalmed

**The next day **

Fire was dressed in ripped jeans with a red belly top and a leather belt with a red buckle and red and black boots her hair had been tied down and loose

Vegeta wore a black shirt with blue jeans and goku wore a light blue t shirt with some smart trousers

"Fire really?" Asked bulma

"What I'm not about to get in some dress for a boy if he doesn't like the real me or my style I don't give a damn" Said fire

Vegeta Smirked that was definitely his sister

When striker opened the door he was gaping even though fire didn't look that different

"M'lady and who are these two?" Asked striker smirking

"This is my brother vegeta and his boyfriend goku they are coming on a double date with us" Said fire Glaring at him

Striker smirked

"Ok" he said vegeta growled at his sister and goku smiled at him

"Where are we going" Asked fire crossing her arms

"We're going to the karaoke restaurant" Said striker

Fire nodded as they entered striker moved fires seat back and went fire went to sit down its was swiped away by striker he laughed

Fire looked up And laughed "you have guts" she said jabbing him in the shoulder smiling as she pulled in her chair

"Vegeta you know he's ok if he got fire to laugh" Said goku

"Why don't you have a try" Said goku nudging vegeta in the rib cage as the announcer asked for someone to sing

"No" Said vegeta

"Common veggie you go up their and I will" Said fire

"Veggie!? I'd rather you call me bro!" Said vegeta glaring

"Common coward" said fire

Vegeta grumbled but got up

"We'll get a try" Said

**Vegeta sings like this ****_hi _fire sings like this **hi **when they both sings it's like this _hi_**

"How good of singers do you think they are?" Asked Striker

"I feel like their gonna be awful" chuckled goku

**_She said "Baby don't leaveBe home, stay close, be close to meBoy don't be gone, boy don't be gone"_**

They were all shocked Vegeta was pretty good

_He said "Baby you knowI gotta run, I gotta goI won't be long, girl I won't be long"_

Striker was shocked as well

**_She said "Boy don't you flirtAnd baby please just don't get hurt,And if you feel alone then here take my shirt"_**

They sounded amazing together

_He said "Forever girlI know you hate the weather girl,So maybe you should hold onTo my sweater girl"_

**_Na na na na na na na na naNa na na na na na na na na_**

**_She ran picked up the phoneSaid "Babe I miss you come back home,It cant be long, boy it cant be long"_**

_He said "I hate this placeI miss your smile, I miss your faceI wrote a song, girl I wrote a song"_

_She said 'You make me better boyI just mailed you a letter boy,And oh so you knowI'm still in your sweater boy'_

**_He said "Girl don't be hurtIve sweat a lot and smell of dirtBut I think I'd feel nakedWithout your shirt"_**

**_Na_** _na_ _**na**_ _na_ **_na_** _na_ **_na_** _na_ **_na_**_Na_ **_na_** _na_ _**na**_ _na_ **_na_** _na_ **_na_** _na_

**_He said 'You're looking greatI'm home, I'm back, I couldn't waitGirl way too long, that was way too long'_**

_She said 'Get over hereI crave you close I need you nearNow play that songBoy play me your song'_

**_He said "Back to forever girlI hope you enjoyed the weather girlNow all I want to doIs get you outta that sweater girl"_**

_**She said "I love the way you flirtI'm so glad you didn't get hurtNow let me see you nakedWithout that shirt**_

They walked off and continued their date

"Thanks goku this she surprisingly been...fun" Said vegeta "anytime vegeta" Said goku


	9. Explaining

"It's just crazy vegeta we'll be starting a family" Said goku. He touched vegetas arm and vegeta flinched but just kept staring st the ceiling "Kakarot uts only if I survive this I heard saiyen Male pregnancies kill the father and if gat happens I want fire to take care of my child not you you leave to train to much for me to trust you with a baby and die as well Fire doesn't need training and knows everything about saiyen children and medical help I won't disallow you access to see it 1 and it 2 however you can spend Time with them and have sleepovers with them if fire allows it" Said vegeta

"You'll live vegeta" Said goku he was worried for vegeta he also understood what vegeta had said he knew he'd be training a lot himself and wondered what would happen if vegetw did die and he was worried he didnt raise Gohan or goten so he had no idea for the matter "I think it's time for fire to explain saiyen pregnancy everything to us" Said goku

Vegeta nodded he found fire in the gr goku fell to the floor and vegeta merely rolled his eyes the gravity was up to 700 "light training today fire" Asked vegeta "very light" said Fire "I think it's time for you to explain saiyen pregnancies to us" Said vegeta fire turned off the gr sighing as she did so "fine but I'm only gonna do this once so your better getting the entire gang to here this" Said fire walking out

Goku nodded and everyone was their "what do you wanna know? Asked fire "how vegetw got pregnant! Males can't have children!" Said yamcha "saiyen makes are more common then females typically the dominant one all saiyen born as a submissive have seeds in then and all that have dominant don't..." Said fire she held back a sob

"What are you then?" Asked krillin fire wild her eyes "im the only female who was born a dominant meaning I can't have children" Said fire they all looked at her pity and sympathy evident in their eyes "what else do you wanna know?" Asked fire sighing as she pulled herself mentally together "we want to know what's the difference between a submissive and a dominant" Said 18

"A dominant is typically a Male I am a special case however father threw a fit after finding out I was the one born dominant and Vegeta was the one born a submissive dominant males usually take care of their submissive mate females as rare as they were were typically born submissive but so were some special men submissive men were less common then dominant for the submissibe suffers through a depression period to 13 till 15 usually sometimes they did not survive unless the dominant was their to watch over them they also go through a thing called agi which happens every few years where the submissive has a fake pregnancy they don't grow but they do bloat up enough for a small bump And have pregnancy symptoms if I had to hazard a guess I'd say frieza gave vegeta pills every few years to stop this from happening so he didn't lose his successor and now the dominant ones they tend to be bigger then the submissive ones-" Said fire "so that's why your so tall!" Realised piccolo "im still growing taller idiot! Saiyens don't stop growing and before you but in again I'd actually like to finish talking!" Scolded fire

They all laughed "dominant ones are also the ones with the biggest di- *sees goten and trunks* manhoods-" Said fire before everyone started laughing goku blushes as they all laugh at him "wait a minute does that mean you fire have a?" Asked yamcha "F NO!" Shouted fire whacking him "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Shouted fire they all started laughing again now silenced by fires glare "as I was saying! They tend to be around the submissive and get a bit grouchy if they are not next to their submissibe partners especially if he or she is pregnant they will go feral if someone kisses their partner or if the partner is not of the same gender or a sibling they will go feral if they even touch he or she is hugged unless the dominant also trusts you they go into a state of overprotectivness and panic they follow the submissibe around and make sure they are safe paranoia this usually happens by the third month" Said fire vegeta groans "stop interrupting me! I thought You guys wanted to know!" Shouted fire bulma was interested goku and vegetw were to vegeta just couldn't face the idea of a over protective goku "Well...by the fifth month the dominant will be trying to prove their worth to their partner and because goku didn't challenge anyone for vegeta his dominant instincts is to take on the strongest in the room and show vegetw he's worth it so in that case it would be me his mind is screaming for him to attack me but hisinstincts has dulled so he's capable of ignoring the thought" said fire

Goku was staring at her wide mouth "how?" He asked "It's a normal thing" Said fire "dominants are also the one to make their mates scream in bed no matter how tough they are and get extremely angry if they find their mate in trouble for instance vegeta stand up" Said fire vegeta stood up and hit his arm just enough to get him to say ow and before you knew it fire was punched through a wall by a growling goku they were all staring wide eyed as goku pushed vegeta behind him fire laughed as she coughed from the smoke "told yah" she smirked and gokus tense statue softened but h dragged vegeta to the couch and put vegeta on his lap smirking as he got a blush to coat itself over Vegetas cheeks

"Dominant males also hit hard but all jokes aside dominant males usually get more agitated around everyone and starts fussing over his partner more then taking care of themselves including eating don't think I haven't been noticing kakarot" glared fire vegeta glared at goku and he laughed nervously "dominante also sometimes if the dominants mate if threatened they will kill whoever freightened them" said fire

She scowled 'not now!' She said in her head as the feeling got stronger leaning against the wall "I have to go use the bathroom move" Said fire pushing goku as she walked in direction to the bathroom they heard a loud bang and an evil laugh "Your finally out?" Said a mysterious voice they opened the door to see fire holding her head "move!" She shouted "no!"Shouted the villain fires eyes sliced and she screamed charging "flame sword!" She shouted and a lot like black a sword appeared in her hand she charged and slit him in half growling She clawed at her head and flew to the floor her eyes back to normal

"What's wrong?" Asked krillin "it's something a dominant goes through when their siblings is pregnant usually if the sibling is stronger then their partner the partner will die and if the partner is stronger then the sibling the sibling dies it's a battle to the death" Said fire sighing "is that why you took off?" Asked krillin "Yes But now that I've killed someone I should be good.." Said fire

"Now let's continue this talk theirs one more thing very important no doing it! Kakarot!" Said fire goku nodded "I'm not letting him touch me again anyway after whats he did to me!" Growled vegeta goku looked at the ground "anything else you wanna know about?" Asked fire "the pregnancy?" Asked goku

"Well saiyen pregnancies are confusing their is a danger to them as well the submissive has mood swings swaying to happy to sad then morning sickness which happens throughout the entire pregnancy like I said by the 7th month the child will start having arms and legs the tail is already wrapped around the blob by this month saiyen babies are born big so vegetw when you give birth try not to turn god form on us? Also don't hurt goku hand to much? During the 3rd month which your approaching by the way you Will be in a lot of pain in your stomach area lungs and organs as well and you will feel like you weight bricks when you walk" Said fire "during the 4th month you will be more friendly and act like everything's ok the 5th month you'll be hating everybody the 6th month I will cut you completely off training and on bedrest for the child will be moving and it caisenuou a lot of pain making everything you do living hell by that month kakarot will barely leave your side and by the 7th you will be like a blimp waddling and everything and after that we'll have to see from their saiyens could go into labour any day after the 7th month! Typically they will stay into the 9th but by Vegetas size he's still small for a pregnant 2 month saiyen he'll probably be in their till the 10th month" Said fire

"Ask me more questions later whis and beerus are taking me to see what ice cream is" Said fire walking off they looked very confused "welll... that was long!" Said yamcha rubbing his sore behind "but so interesting don't you think?!" Said bulma clearly exclted


	10. Phenomna

Fire coughed into her hand as her head pounded in her ears she saw sensed so,some standing at her door and opened it to come face to face with a frowning vegeta "ok what's wrong with you?" Asked vegeta "nothing's wrong" Said fire coughing into her hand

"Haha you never sleep this late unless something's wrong blondie" Said vegeta fire glared "I'm fine! Electric hair!" Said fire "idiot your obviously not!" Said vegeta brother and sister glared at each other not moving an inch before fire took a breath of air and her eyes widened as a stab of pain shot through her side while she breathed she fell onto vegeta vegeta caught her

Fire glared at him her breathing was short and he could tell she was in great pain breathing alone she coughed into her shoulder to weak to move her arms vegetw was worried '_damn horomones!_' He thought as he went in front of bulma "help her!" He said bulma nodded and fire was put into the infirmary room

Vegeta was pacing "is this how it feels on the outside of the room?" Asked vegeta "pretty much" replied yamcha "Common vegeta relax fire will be fine stress isn't good for the baby" Said goku vegeta glared at him and continued pacing "yeah but neither is fire dying we still need her for medical help as well as she's my sister" said vegeta

Bulma walked out "she's fine just has phenomena she'll have to stay in bed and relax i have given her medicine to help her recover" Said bulma vegeta went in the medical room and saw fire sleeping curled up on her side he sighed softly "so you were worried?" Said krillin "her ki is weaker then gotenks that is a bad sign and would set off warning bells to any saiyen who knew her power level" said vegeta

"Yeah now that's you mention it I did have this strange feeling in the back of my head" Said goku "that is because of Vegetas distress over me" weakly Said fire looking at them "sleep blondie" Smirked vegeta fire groaned and fell asleep "weak" Said vegetw Fire glared at him wagging her fist at him "I'm stronger then you lightning hair!" She said in a weak whisper "yeah yeah" Said vegeta smirking as fire fell asleep he walked out and came back with a teddy bear handing it to fire who gladly took it and fell back asleep hugging the bear

"Wondered if you still hugged toys" Said vegeta "what time is it?" Asked gohan "13:12" Said bulma "I got to go then me and videl are going to pick up pan for her doctors appointment" Said gohan waving goodbye to his friends and taking off through the window soon everyone was gone except vegeta and goku "Common vegeta waiting will only make it seem longer" Said goku frowning vegeta nodded and left

**5 DAYS LATER**

Vegeta shot out of bed growling as he arched his back pain shooting through his stomach "vegeta vegeta you ok?" Asked goku vegeta growled at him "what do you think" he asked sarcastically as he wrapped his arms round his stomach

"I'll get fire" Said goku "n.no Get bulma f.f..first" Said vegeta goku nodded and used IT and grabbed bulma teleporting them back to see vegeta Bulma tried everything she knew but vegeta was just in more pain "get fire goku!" Said bulma vegeta growled "n.no" Said vegeta goku nodded and saw fire fire looked at him he saw tears in her eyes and she was clutching the teddy to her chest her breathing forced through the pain goku forgot what he was about to say for a moment his heart stuck in his throat Before gulping it down

"Vegetas in a lot of pain!" He said fire shot up out of bed and weakly walked to goku "take me to him"she said goku noticed she was in a medical gown and looked impossibly more pale then before and red down her cheeks indicating she was crying still holding the teddy to her chest goku nodded and used IT to get them both their fire stood up straight and her eyes glowed red and gokus glowed blue a ki blast they both pointed at vegeta and fired

"Fire vegeta what are you doing!?" Shouted bulma vegeta closed his eyes expecting pain but never got it he opened his eyes to see the blasts still shooting at him fire looked ready to fall over and goku was staring like something amazing had just happened and when the blast stopped that's when fire did tall and vegeta noticed the pain has subsided to a dull ache not that bad fire still held the teddy close

"She's been holding that thing since you gave it to her? What's with that?" Asked bulma curiously "it's fire toy she had as a child I gave ti to her when she would always wake up with nightmares on friezas ship whenever she was in pain whenever she was sad scared or Ill she would hold it close to her she never did grow out of it did she?" Asked vegeta frowning as goku picked up his sister and teleported her back to her room she was coughing the entire time she was lying down

"Why isn't she getting better?" Asked goku to bulma "I don't know a nurse is supposed to be giving her medicine" Said bulma "a nurse?" Asked goku "Yeah she obviously isn't though" frowned bulma vegeta growled "we'll need her healed for Vegetas pregnancy so make sure she gets better" Said vegeta

They heard screaming a doctor ran out and someone growling "someone must've tried to take fires teddy away from her" laughed vegeta


End file.
